Kiss me Kill me Love me
by nakanai de kudasai
Summary: [Dir en grey] Maux de coeur, et maux de corps. Ca va faire mal. Fanfiction vicieuse, sadique, immorale et perverse. [Chapitre 3 en ligne]
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Kiss me. Kill me. Love me.

**Auteur : **Nakanai de kudasai

**Sujet :** Les Dir en Grey .

**Couples :** Vous verrez bien D

**Disclaimers : **Les Diru m'appartiennent ! .. casserole sur la tête kru

**Note :** J'me suis rendue que j'commençais souvent par l'épisode sortie de concert :x :x pas grave xD

**Note2 **: Note 2.

**Note3 : **J'espère que le premier chapitre met l'eau à la bouche pour la suite j'voulais faire un effet « téléfilm Americain » .. vous savez, le coup du « on veut la suiiiiite » :D bref .. Bonne lecture les geeenns !

**Note4 : **Note importante pour moi : JE DETESTE les Diru .. ( rahh des cons j'vous dis ! ) mais j'peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire sur eux ( ça me permet de les aimer au moins dans mes fics xD ) .. alors voilà T.T re-Bonne lecture . xD

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le concert venait de se terminer. Chacun leur tour, ils étaient retournés dans les Backstage. Kyo le premier, évidemment sans un mot, juste histoire de frustrer au maximum tout ses fans, à l'inverse des autres membres qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Ils restaient là pour les habituels lancés de baguettes, de médiators, de bouteille d'eau et de sourires éblouissants. Shinya était reparti indifférent aux cris lui étant destinés, et le leader suivait après quelques secondes, quittant la foule dans une dernière et ô combien célèbre moue du « je-suis-le-plus-fort, je-suis-leader-sama ». Daisuke et Toshiya, eux, restaient le plus longtemps, s'amusant à aguicher les fans en s'approchant puis s'éloignant d'eux, en courant d'un bout à l'autre de la scène, en donnant leurs tee-shirt pleins de sueur aux jeunes filles de la première rangée, les gratifiant au passage d'un clin d'œil. Ils quittaient alors finalement la scène, délaissant la foule qui criait et espérait encore les faire revenir quelques instants, sans succès.

xx

Il était impossible de détacher son regard de _lui_. _Lui_ qui était devenu bien plus qu'un ami. _Lui_ qu'il avait crut connaître. _Lui_ qui était tellement séduisant dans son expression, dans ses mots, dans son regard ..dans sa façon d'être. _Lui_, seulement _lui_. _Lui_ qui était tellement .. .. égoïste, froid, vicieux et cruel.

Son regard s'assombrit à cette pensée. Il savait ce qui l'attendait. Encore une fois, comme toujours. Il savait qu'_il_ s'amuserait encore, qu'_il_ le torturerait jusqu'à dépasser les limites.

**- Die ?**

La voix de Toshiya le sortit de ses pensées. Il mit quelques instants tout de même à réaliser que celui-ci lui adressait la parole. Au regard inquiet du bassiste, il comprit rapidement qu'il devait trouver une ânerie à dire, quelque chose de stupide pour faire oublier son expression de tristesse soudaine. Il sourit alors bêtement, de toute ses dents, et adressa un regard enfantin à son ami.

**- Baah, pourquoi tu m'regarde comme ça, l'asperge ?? On dirait .. .. un ..un .. Un poisson.**

**- .. ..Un poisson. Hey ! Asperge ? Qui t'as permis ?**

**- Moi ?**

**- Tu veux mourir ?**

**- Toi d'abord, honneur aux femmes..**

Gagné. Toshi lui avait sauté dessus pour se venger, et ils partaient tout les deux dans un fou rire partagé. Die avait une fois de plus réussi à faire oublier un petit moment de mélancolie bien mal contrôlée.. Il faisait plus attention d'habitude. Mais ces derniers temps, _il_ le hantait tout particulièrement. Parce qu'_il_ avait dévoilé une autre facette, depuis quelques semaines. Une facette douloureuse.

« Douloureuse .. .. Quel euphémisme.. »

Le guitariste aux cheveux rouges, après que Toshiya soit descendu de ses genoux en lui assenant une dernière tape derrière la tête, croisa alors _son_ regard, dans le reflet de la glace. _Il _se recoiffait sommairement, ne le quittant pas de _ses_ yeux froids et malveillants. Die commençait à avoir peur de lui.. il avait éprouvé des difficultés à l'admettre, mais celui qu'il aimait l'effrayait de plus en plus. .. « .. Si froid. ». En quelques secondes d'ailleurs, _son_ regard changea. Daisuke mit quelques instants à réaliser qu'_il_ se tenait debout, en face de lui, lui adressant un petit sourire légèrement enfantin. Irrésistible.. _il_ était irrésistible. Kaoru, plus loin, adressa un petit clin d'œil à Die, dans un sourire, puis reporta son attention sur le miroir, pour se démaquiller. En reposant son regard sur _lui_, à présent assis sur ses genoux, le guitariste ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire tendre et amoureux, auquel _il_ répondit par un léger baiser du bout des lèvres. A peine celles-ci décollées des siennes et les yeux encore fermés, il entendit enfin _sa_ voix .. _sa_ voix à _lui_.

**- Die .. ? Tu viens chez moi ce soir. D'accord ?**

Impossible .. de _lui_ refuser quoique ce soit. .. « Irrésistible.. »

**- Hai. **

Le jeune homme assis sur ses genoux sourit, puis vint caresser le lobe de son oreille de ses lèvres, le frôlant à peine du bout de la langue lorsqu'il s'en éloigna. Die subit un long frisson lui parcourant le dos, .puis soupira intérieurement .. .. il savait par ce simple et banal petit geste .. qu'_il_ allait être une nouvelle fois un terrible bourreau. _Il_ s'était à présent levé et éloigné pour se changer, pas très loin, lui jetant quelques regards de temps à autres.

« Tu me tueras.. .. Un jour, tu me tueras Kyo.. »

xx

Kyo entra le premier dans l'appartement, Die le suivant de prés, refermant la porte derrière lui. En se retournant, Kyo était déjà planté devant lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres, mi-doux et mi-enjôleur.

**- On mange à table ou devant la télé ?**

**- A ta…**

**- Devant la télé ?? D'acc ! **Coupa le blond en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, les pouces fourrés dans les poches arrières de son jean..

Daisuke le regarda s'éloigner, les yeux fixé sur ses cheveux en bataille, affichant un sourire en coin. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait .. .. C'était complètement fou. Le mot était bien choisi. Pas le temps de se perde dans ses pensées. A peine Die s'était-il assis dans le canapé que le chanteur arrivait avec un plateau sur lequel étaient disposés deux bouteilles de bière, et deux plats minute micro-ondes, qu'il posa sur la table basse. Il se retourna ensuite vers Die et lui adressa un petit sourire en coin.. tout juste dosé pour ne pas être trop visible. Le guitariste le remercia pour le plateau, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, et se rapprocha de la table pour manger. Kyo, lui, l'observa une vingtaine de secondes, puis fit de même.

Leur repas se déroula au début dans le plus grand des silences, puis, soudainement, Kyo avait entreprit un monologue sur ce qu'il envisageait comme prochain costume, poursuivit avec un mini récit concernant une mise en scène pour le concert qu'ils donneraient dans 4 jours, et acheva par un petit sourire adressé à Die tout en le complimentant pour le concert qu'ils venaient de donner. En somme, Die s'était contenté de sourire, acquiescer, et hocher de temps à autres la tête entre quelques rares petits rires amusés.

Il savait bien que malgré ses airs, le chanteur lui réservait une ..longue nuit. Mais, comme toujours, il se laissait charmer trop facilement par le regard du blond. Au fond, il était faible et il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer, de se laisser séduire et embarquer trop facilement..

Kyo n'avait qu'à moitié finit son assiette. Il s'était assis sur les genoux de Die –affalé dans le fauteuil- et avait passé amoureusement ses bras autour de son cou dans un tendre petit câlin. Daisuke fondait littéralement sous les petits baisers discrets et autres effleurements du bout des lèvres de Kyo. Il l'aimait tellement. Ses gestes, ses mots, ses regards, sa voix. Tellement ..tellement.

Le guitariste aux cheveux rouges sortit de ses pensées en réalisant que le blond s'était redressé, les mains sur ses propres cuisses, et lui adressait un regard brillant d'une étrange lueur. Die lui rendit un petit sourire amoureux, bien que sachant que ..ça commençait dés maintenant. Il faisait semblant de faire comme si de rien n'était, même si Kyo savait parfaitement dans quel état d'esprit était son Koi.

Le blond, d'ailleurs, s'était levé, et avait pris Die par la main, le menant à la chambre, puis avait éteint la lumière et fermé la porte, restant alors face à celle ci sans se retourner. Die attendit, patiemment, que Kyo se retourne.. puis finalement, se posant des questions, il s'approcha et déposa sa main sur son épaule. Le blond sursauta et se retourna vers lui automatiquement, sans relever la tête. Il s'approcha à son tour, faisant reculer doucement le guitariste jusqu'au lit. Celui-ci s'y assit, puis ferma les yeux.

Il attendit quelques secondes .. quelques longues secondes. Sans que rien ne se passe. Dans un sursaut, il sentit la langue de Kyo passer sous le lobe de son oreille droite, dans une caresse douce et chaude. Il en frissonna. Un contact plus froid ensuite .. plus dure. Métallique. Un second frisson pris Die lorsqu'il sentit cet objet coupant, encore non-identifié, dévalant sa chemise et la déchirant au passage, atteignant fugitivement sa peau sans pour autant la blesser. Une fois la chemise entièrement ouverte, le chanteur écarta ses pans sur les cotés, dévoilant le torse du roux qui, par endroits, révélait quelques cicatrices, ou quelques bleus .. rares tout de même, mais néanmoins présents. Kyo fit d'ailleurs glisser l'objet métallique sur les hématomes du jeune homme, puis effectua une légère pression sur ces derniers, juste pour l'entendre retenir son souffle sous le coup de la douleur. Il éloigna finalement l'objet de Daisuke. Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce, troublé par la respiration faible mais par moments sifflante du guitariste.

Quelques instants passèrent, sans que le chanteur ne fasse un geste. Daisuke angoissait. Kyo le savait bien. C'était justement pour cela qu'il restait immobile. Plus l'angoisse du guitariste augmenterait, et plus il serait « impatient » de sentir à nouveau l'objet sur lui, sur sa peau.

Kyo vint à nouveau passer sa langue sous le lobe du jeune homme. Le gauche cette fois. Puis redevint immobile. Daisuke plissa les yeux, et resserra ses mains sur les draps. Le blond ne le voyait pas, puisqu'il étaient dans le noir complet, mais le sentait se crisper. Il savait que le jeune homme avait peur. Et ça .. .. ça l'excitait terriblement. Il fit alors très doucement glisser sa main droite sur l'épaule de Die, puis dans son cou, pour la plonger lentement sur son torse, en frôlant les boutons de chair, et parvenir à son bas ventre. Là, il fit disparaître sa main dans le jean du guitariste qui retint encore son souffle, puis le relâcha sensiblement dans une plainte sourde. Quelques instants passèrent, sans, encore un fois, que Kyo ne daigne faire un mouvement. Puis finalement, le blond entama une légère caresse de la paume de sa main sur l'entrejambe du guitariste. Et tout en se donnant à cette tâche, il ouvrit les ciseaux au maximum et fit glisser les deux lames en même temps –écartées- sur le ventre de Die.. doucement.. en n'appuyant qu'à peine. Des traces blanches commençaient pourtant à s'y former. Et indifférent au murmure étouffé du jeune homme, qui lui demandait d'arrêter, Kyo referma les ciseaux, et posa leur extrémité sur la première marque, en partant de la droite, et traversa le ventre d'un coup sec. La trace blanche sur la peau du roux devint rosée. Et le chanteur répéta son mouvement plusieurs fois d'affilée, toujours au même endroit, jusqu'à ce qu'une plaie se forme. Et, vicieusement, il poursuivait encore ses caresses sur le membre de Die, les stoppant à chaque fois que les ciseaux n'étaient plus en contact avec le guitariste. De quoi le faire devenir fou.

Plus tard, le ventre de Die affichait deux plaies le traversant entièrement, assez ouvertes pour que le sang soit visible et forme à peine une goutte, mais pas assez pour qu'il coule et dévale son bas ventre. La voix –ou les murmures, le souffle- du roux hésitait entre plainte et soupire. Il avait mal. Il était excité. C'était exactement ce qu'avait cherché le chanteur, il ne le savait que trop bien. D'ailleurs, ledit chanteur était à présent assis à califourchon sur les cuisses de Die, caressant ses plaies du bout des doigts tout en lui faisant des baisers dans le cou. Les plaies du guitaristes s'enflammaient chaque fois que le contact avec les doigts de Kyo se faisait. Et sa nuque également, chaque fois qu'il déposait un baiser dans son cou.

Il avait chaud. Trop chaud. A cause de la douleur, de son appréhension, de son excitation. Trop chaud parce que Kyo l'embrassait tendrement, amoureusement, tout en lui mordant la lèvre de temps à autres. Il avait trop chaud parce qu'il l'aimait.

xx

le blond s'était mieux placé au dessus de lui, toujours à califourchon, préférant s'asseoir sur son bassin plutôt que ses cuisses. Il regardait le roux, dans le noir, là où étaient supposés se trouver ses yeux. Et sourit.

Il défit le pantalon du guitariste, puis fit glisser son boxer, faisant ensuite de même pour lui. Il se pencha, passa sa langue sur les lèvres du jeune homme, puis se redressa, et lui donna un violent coup de poing.. sur le cœur. Daisuke se redressa brusquement, sous le coup de la douleur, suffoqua quelques instants, puis se relaissa tomber sur le matelas. Kyo se pencha une seconde fois, vint poser sa tête sur le cœur du guitariste, les deux mains placées sur ses flancs, et passa plusieurs secondes à écouter les battements de son cœur. Rapides.. de plus en plus rapides. Il sourit encore, puis déposa plusieurs baisers sur l'endroit même où il l'avait frappé. Puis il y passa sa langue, déviant alors habilement vers le téton durcit qu'il vint suçoter et caresser du bout des lèvres. Ses mains se resserrant d'une subtile discrétion sur les flancs du guitariste, il dévia une seconde fois et reposa ses lèvres sur le cœur du guitariste pour y faire un suçon. Un long suçon. Ne s'arrêtant que lorsque Daisuke lâcha un petit soupire plaintif. Il embrassa une dernière fois la zone sensibilisée par la nouvelle marque, et descendit progressivement jusqu'à atteindre les deux plaies. Il les caressa encore, puis passa sa langue en travers d'elles pour finalement les lécher chacune sur toute leur longueur, restant sourd au nouveau gémissement du guitariste.

xx

Des gémissement répétés, crescendo et impudiques. De la sueur et du sang. Kyo donnait le plus d'irrégularité possible dans ses mouvements, après s'être empalé de lui même sur le membre du roux. La tête rejetée en arrière, cambré, il produisait tantôt de langoureux mouvements du bassin, tantôt il restait immobile, tantôt il se déchaînait, ses mains griffant le torse du guitariste au maximum en traversant de temps à autres les premières blessures de la soirée et les nouvelles que ses ongles avaient dessiné.

xx

Kyo l'avait soigné, le matin. Comme toujours. Il lui avait susurré des «je t'aime» tout en désinfectant les plaies qui recouvraient son torse. Il avait déposé plusieurs baisers, doux et délicats, sur son hématome, sur ses lèvres. Il avait caressé le suçon qui trônait à l'emplacement de son cœur, souriant presque avec nostalgie. Daisuke n'osait pas dire un seul mot, et se contentait de le regarder .. et finalement bien malgré lui, de l'admirer encore.

Cela faisait deux semaines que cette nouvelle situation –relation ?- s'était instaurée entre eux. Daisuke l'aimait à la folie. Vraiment .. à la folie. Mais il fallait que cela cesse.. il le savait bien. Il fallait arrêter maintenant, avant que cela n'empire davantage. Même si rien que cette idée lui fasse plus mal, certainement, que tout ce qu'avait pu lui infliger Kyo.

**- Ano.. ..**

**- Oui ?**

**- Je ..**

En était-il seulement capable. Etait-il capable d'arrêter tout ? Etait-il capable de le fuir.. de se passer de lui et sa paire de ciseaux ?

**- Oui ? **

Daisuke avait le sentiment que Kyo ne faisait pas que l'observer fixement dans les yeux, mais tentait d'entrer dans son esprit et d'influencer ses mots .. comme s'il avait deviné.

**- Kyo .. .. je**

**- Tu ?**

**- On devrait..**

**- On devrait quoi ?**

**- En fait..**

**- Oui ?**

**- Arrête ..**

**- Arrêter quoi ?**

**- Ça.**

**- J'comprend pas.**

**- Arrête ..s'il te pl..**

**- Mais arrêter quoi ?**

**- Kyo.. Hier.. tu sais.. enfin je..**

**- J'vois pas où tu veux en venir..**

C'est ce moment exact que choisit le téléphone de Kyo pour sonner..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilàààà . Review OBLIGATOIRE oo !

XD

Kof :x pardon ..

( Qu'est-ce qu'on aime ça les relations « super-sado-waru-sama/pitit-maso-rouge-amoureux » hein ? xD ) se tais


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Kiss me. Kill me. Love me.

**Auteur : **Nakanai de kudasai

**Sujet :** Les Dir en Grey .

**Couples :** Muhahaha xD

**Disclaimers : **Les Diru m'appartiennent toujours –Toujours casserole sur la tête -

**Note :** Muarf, j'me suis amusée là xD Graaaaaaaaaaaaave VIVE KYOOO -chuuut-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyo laissa sonner deux fois, gardant son regard fixe sur le guitariste d'un air innocent, puis saisit son portable. Une mini conversation suivit, la personne à l'autre bout de fil étant manifestement Kaoru. En effet, Kyo parlait brièvement des quelques détails pour le prochain concert, dont il avait déjà fait part à Daisuke la veille. Le chanteur raccrocha après peu de temps, puis fit un petit sourire du coin des lèvres au roux.

**- Pour ce soir.. J'ai tout prévu. Kaoru ne connaît que les formalités, mais toi, tu va être le premier à vraiment connaître mon programme pour le concert..**

**- Ah ?**

**- Ouais .. .. On commence par Child Prey. Je mettrait mon index et mon majeur comme ça .. - **Il fit comme si ses doigts étaient un revolver – **et les poserais sur ma tempe en même temps de prononcer « Kill me » .. et à la fin, je les déposerai au coin de mes lèvres…. Là, tu vois. Le reste, j'improviserai. Ensuite, on continue avec Kasumi. J'vais leur jouer le coup du « je chante, je met les mains en avant, je m'adresse à mon public chéri, j'ouvre grand les bras et je fais de grands gestes en plissant les yeux » 'fin tu vois quoi. Ensuite, on fait « The domestic fucker family », puis « itoshisa ha fuhai nitsuki », « Merciless Cult » bref, j'en viens au plus important. On interprête « Kodou » et juste après, on attaque directement Mushi. **–Die déglutit sans véritablement s'en rendre compte- **Là .. ça sera le plus marrant. J'me suis entraîné à pleurer.. Du coup, entre les cris et les déchirements de voix version « j'ai mal, cette chanson me fait souffrir », entre mes griffures, et ma lame je ..**

**- Ta lame ? **Daisuke ne put s'empêcher de froncer légèrement les sourcils ..

**- Oui, cette fois, j'vais détruire un rasoir et prendre la lame, pour mon poignet .. ça leur fera mal de me voir comme ça, j'trouve ça marrant .. bref. Laisse moi terminer. Donc .. heu .. j'en étais où ? .. Ah oui.. Donc entre mes griffures, ma lame, mes cris, mes grimaces et autres sanglots étouffés.. je pleurerai à la fin. Ca sera cool .. j'parie qu'il chialeront tous comme des gamins..**

**- Hm ..**

Le reste, Daisuke ne l'écouta pas vraiment.. il était bien là, à faire des hochements de tête et tout .. mais il ne faisait qu'entendre. Le chanteur avait une telle façon.. une telle façon d'aimer faire souffrir les autres. Une telle façon de donner une image de lui en laquelle tous voudraient croire. Combien de fans avaient pleuré rien qu'en le voyant ? Combien de fans s'aveuglaient en prenant Kyo pour un dieu, un envoyé .. un prophète, en faisant de lui leur idole. Kyo semblait s'en amuser terriblement. Pour lui, tout n'était qu'un jeu.. .Oui, un jeu, rien qu'un jeu. En y pensant, Daisuke réalisait qu'avec lui aussi, il ne faisait que jouer. Il jouait de la même qu'avec tout les autres..

Le guitariste ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'embuer. Le chanteur ne s'en aperçut pas, trop emporté dans son programme.

xx

Le silence complet. Quelques reniflements parfois, quelques sanglots. Mais personne n'osait faire un bruit. Tous les yeux brillaient de cette même façon, touchés et bouleversés, voilés pour certains .. flous pour d'autres. Tous restaient parfaitement immobiles, les larmes aux yeux, alors que Kyo criait d'une voix déchirée et surprise de sanglots. Il était cambré, tenant son micro au dessus de lui, affichant une grimace de douleur, les lèvres étirées alors qu'il prononçait un « Kokoro wa.. » murmuré et effacé. Il ne prononça pas la suite, préférant laisser place à un reniflement.. un sanglot, tout en se re-penchant en avant. Puis Il se griffa une seconde fois le torse, celui-ci étant déjà couvert de marques rouges ou rosées, tout en riant comme un dément, les yeux grands ouverts. Le reste des paroles, il les prononça dans un effet d'abattement et de désespoir sans nom. Le Solo de Kaoru se termina. Un long silence parcoura la salle, en larmes. Kyo profita de cet instant pour se laisser appuyer sur le petit montant au devant de la scène –celui sur lequel il avait pour habitude de monter, poser le pied, sauter etc..- et s'en servit pour se relever, en tremblant. Il tituba quelques secondes en reculant, une larme venant perler sur sa joue. Il observa le plafond quelques instants, l'ombre se faisant sur son visage .. puis donna un dernier cri, volontairement mal retenu à la fin, particulièrement poignant. Il laissa tomber son micro, passa sa main droite sur son visage, les yeux fermés et mouillés par les larmes qui ruisselaient abondamment sur ses joues, l'ombre se faisant alors totalement sur lui, pour ne plus laisser qu'une scène noire à la vue des fans.

Die avait les larmes aux yeux, et tentait de les effacer du mieux qu'il pouvait, tandis que Kaoru jetait des regards interrogateurs à Toshiya. Shinya, lui, ne voyait pas grand chose, de là où il était, mis à part les ombres de ses amis. Il vit pourtant correctement le visage de Kyo, lorsqu'il vint prendre une bouteille d'eau, auprès de la batterie. Il souriait. En reposant la bouteille, il adressa même un petit clin d'œil à Die.. amusé.

xx

Des cris et des soupires irréguliers mutuellement étouffés dans un baiser. Des sanglots aussi, sûrement produits par la lame qui traversait lentement le ventre de Die, en travers des deux autres cicatrices, et les réouvrait de ce fait. Blessure superficielle qui cependant suffisait à faire ruisseler quatre petites rivières de sang sur les flancs du roux, chacune dessinée par une seule et même goutte. Et d'autres rivières, pendant ce temps, plus limpides, s'évadaient des yeux du guitariste.

Kyo, lui, semblait prendre un terrible plaisir à passer ses doigts, sa paume, sur les plaies du jeune homme, comme pour encourager le sang à venir maculer ses draps.

xx

La chambre était noire, comme toujours. Il manquait juste un détail. La porte n'était pas fermée. Elle était entrouverte, comme _il_ l'avait laissée en partant. Comme _il_ l'avait laissée après l'avoir frappé à plusieurs reprises, les larmes aux yeux. Comme _il_ l'avait laissée après lui avoir froidement adressé un **« Si t'es pas capable de comprendre .. ben va te faire foutre »**, son air furieux trahi par sa voix fragilement vacillante. Et Daisuke pleurait sur le lit du chanteur, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller. Aussi, ses sanglots s'amplifièrent largement lorsqu'il repensa à la dernière phrase qu'_il _avait prononcé. Celle qu'il avait entendu depuis le salon.. **« Dégage.. Dégage de chez moi, Die. J'veux que t'ai pris tes affaires quand je serais revenu .. ».**

xx

Toshiya ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il venait de recevoir un coup de téléphone de la part de Die, qui venait de lui balbutier quelque chose d'à peine compréhensible. Entre les sanglots répétés et les reniflements, il avait vaguement compris que lui et Kyo n'étaient plus ensemble. Il n'avait ni la raison, ni les conditions .. et en tout les cas, Daisuke semblait bouleversé. Et c'était logiquement dans ce genre de situation catastrophique, infernale, déchirante et douloureuse qu'un ami se devait d'être présent.

Toshiya s'était donc dépêché de se rendre à l'appartement du guitariste. Ne s'attendant pas à le trouver gentiment debout derrière la porte, il ouvrit celle-ci lui même, et pénétra dans l'appartement. Au premier coup d'œil, il constata directement la présence de deux cartons, à coté de l'entrée. Sûrement avait-il dût remporter les affaire qu'il avait laissé chez Kyo. Le bassiste, ne faisant toujours pas acte de présence, progressa silencieusement dans le couloir jusqu'à arriver à la chambre du roux. Il vit avec un énorme pincement au cœur le guitariste assis sur le bord de son lit, en jean et Tee-shirt blanc, les jambes ramenées contre son torse et la tête enfouie dans ses bras, se balançant d'avant en arrière comme un gamin.

**- Die ... .. Daisuke ..**

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un reniflement. Automatiquement, il vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et entoura les épaules du jeune homme de son bras gauche, le serrant tendrement contre lui, et le berçant tout doucement pour le calmer. Daisuke pleura simplement dans les bras de Toshiya, sans rien dire, le tee-shirt légèrement relevé puisqu'il était penché sur le coté. Le bassiste avait heureusement les yeux fermés.

**- Daisuke ..**

**- Hm.**

**- C'est quoi ?**

**- ..de quoi ..**

**- Dans le bas de ton dos..**

Rectification : Daisuke croyais l'avoir vu fermer les yeux.

xx

Le guitariste, une fois de plus, ne pouvait s'empêcher de fondre en larmes. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Toshiya la remarque ?.. Pourquoi là, maintenant ? Pourquoi fallait-il que Daisuke dise la vérité, faute de ne pas savoir mentir correctement. Car si il savait dévier les conversations comme un chef, il était bien loin de maîtriser l'art du mensonge crédible.

**- Merde ! Explique !**

**- Toshi' ..**

**- Oui, c'est moi : Toshiya ! Youpi, tu connais mon nom. Maintenant tu m'explique tout de suite ce que c'est..**

**- Toshiya ..**

**- Tout de suite !**

**- Je ..**

**- Maintenant !!**

Après l'avoir relevé, Toshiya l'avait saisit par les épaules, l'air incroyablement sérieux et concerné. Il l'observait durement, dans les yeux, espérant que Die lui explique. Espérant lui montrer assez bien qu'il devait absolument savoir d'où cela venait.. Ses doutes lui faisaient peur.

**- Daisuke .. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Kyo ?**

**- Je vois pas le ra..**

**- Répond. **Coupa le bassiste.

**- Il s'est rien passé.**

**- C'est ça, prend moi pour un con. Pourquoi vous êtes plus ensemble ? T'étais bien avec lui, nan ?**

**- Si .. enfin ..Oui. Je ..**

**- Dépêche toi d'me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé .. Je répète : Pourquoi vous êtes plus ensemble ?**

**- Il m'a largué.**

**- Et pourquoi il t'a l'argué ?**

**- Je .. je sais pas.**

**- Daisuke ..**

**- Parce que j'voulais plus .. j'voulais plus qu'il ..**

**- Qu'il .. qu'il .. .. qu'il quoi ! Merde ! Tu voulais plus baiser avec lui, alors il t'a frappé ?? C'est ça ?**

**- Non .. non, c'est pas ça .. il..**

Voyant Die baisser les yeux, ses cheveux cachant son visage, Toshiya vit brusquement une image lui apparaître. Une sorte d'évidence à laquelle, sur le coup, il se refusait de croire. Presque brutalement, il déchira le tee-shirt du guitariste qui, ne s'y attendant pas, lâcha un hoquet de surprise. Le bassiste ouvrit grand les yeux, puis plaqua directement ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Ses yeux commençaient à s'embuer, parcourant chacune des cicatrices de Daisuke, chacune de ses marques, de ses bleus .. Puis, son regard alterna rapidement entre les yeux du roux, puis son torse, puis ses yeux, puis son torse.

**- C'est .. Die, C'est lui ..?**

**- Je ..**

**- C'est ce sale petit con qui t'as fait ça ?!!**

**- Toshiya, arrête .. c'est pas.. c'est pas de sa faute ..**

**- Tu te fous de ma gueule !!?? C'est pas de sa faute ? Mais tu l'a vu ton ventre, abruti ??!!**

**- Arrête.. Toshiya..**

**- Il va m'entendre ce ..ce .. rah ! Il est chez lui, là, nan ??**

Daisuke n'eut pas le temps de protester une seconde. Toshiya était partit de l'appartement en courrant presque, les poing fermement serrés. Et le guitariste était resté planté devant l'entrée de sa chambre, la tête baissée, les bras croisés sur son torse découvert ..

**- Merde ..**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yooo

C'est peut être un peu plus court, mais nécessaire D Reviews !!


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Kiss me. Kill me. Love me.

**Auteur : **Nakanai de kudasai

**Sujet :** Les Dir en Grey .

**Couples :** Niark

**Disclaimers : **Vous connaissez la chanson –casserole-

**Note :** J'aime écrire des fics xD MOUHAHAAAA (Cerveau – surcharge - surcharge - surcharge - surcharge-)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il poussa la porte de l'appartement, doucement, puis la referma. Il traversa le salon d'un pas las, et se laissa tomber dans le canapé, l'air pensif. Puis, brusquement, il donna un coup dans le coussin à coté de lui.. Puis un deuxième .. Puis il se jeta dessus, se retrouvant à genoux sur le canapé à battre violemment le pauvre sac de plumes.

**- Sale.. sale .. gnahh !!**

Il balança l'oreiller à travers la pièce, et se leva, furieux, les sourcils froncés et les mains plongées dans les poches. Il tapa du pied sur le sol, toujours aussi violemment. Puis se mit à tourner en rond dans tout l'appartement pendant 10 bonnes minutes. Quand il fut enfin lassé d'énervement, il partit se faire couler un bain bien chaud et se plongea dedans, dans un soupire, bien décidé à y rester 2 heures grand minimum. Il passa d'ailleurs la première heure à plonger la tête sous l'eau, puis ressortir, puis la replonger, puis ressortir. Il s'amusait comme un fou. C'était sa façon à lui de décompressé..

Finalement il n'était pas allé chez Kyo. Même s'il lui en voulait terriblement, le bassiste ne pouvait décidément pas se résoudre à aller frapper le blond. Et puis, depuis quand était-il aussi violent ? .. Il se laissa couler encore une fois, au fond de la baignoire, laissant des bulles d'air s'échapper de sa bouche et de ses narines, ses cheveux ondulant tout autour de lui. Vraiment ..Depuis quand s'énervait-il si vite ?

xx

Non ..non et non. On ne manquait pas une répétition. Surtout une répétition pour le dernier concert de la tournée. Qu'elle se déroule dans le studio ne changeait rien. C'était une répétition, point. Deux fois que Kaoru appelait Toshiya, sans réponse. Et heureusement pour les autres membres du groupe –qui attendaient tous le bassiste, assis sur un canapé dans l'ordre : Die, Shinya, Kyo, Kaoru -, ce dernier n'habitait qu'à une rue.

**- Va le chercher. **Ordonna indifféremment le chanteur.

**- Qui ça ?**

**- Toshiya, leader-Baka-sama ..**

**- Je sais que c'est Toshiya, waru-baka-sama ! Je demandais à qui tu parlais ..**

**- M'appelle plus jamais comme ça ou tu subiras mon courroux.**

**- Tu m'fais peur avec ton gabarit..**

**- Pardon ? .. **

**- J'ai dit, « tu m'fais peur avec ton gabarit ».**

**- Tu t'fous de moi ?**

**- Parfaitement** Répondit Kaoru avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

**- .. Va chercher Toshiya maintenant avant que je ne décide de t'exploser la tête à coup de scie-sauteuse ..**

**- Tu saurais te servir de ça toi ? T'aurais assez de force ?**

Le leader des Dir en grey avait heureusement prévu le coup et avait détallé comme un lapin à sa dernière réplique, n'ayant même pas le temps de voir Kyo se lever pour lui courir après et s'arrêter juste devant la porte de sortie. D'ailleurs, en revenant auprès de Daisuke et Shinya, Kyo affichait un beau sourire, lèvres fermées, mais bien étiré quand même.

**- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? **Questionna simplement le batteur.

**- Rien .. c'est juste que .. AH ah !! J'fais peur à leader-sama, j'suis trop fort !**

Shinya se contenta d'esquisser un petit sourire amusé, pour se re-concentrer sur son magazine.

xx

Kaoru, après avoir refermé la porte de l'appartement, appela Toshiya d'une voix un tantinet agacée. Sans résultat. Il appela une seconde fois, ajoutant que si le bassiste ne venait pas dés maintenant, il ne donnait franchement pas cher de sa peau. Au bout d'un certain temps, puisque le jeune homme ne semblait pas décidé à apparaître, Kaoru entreprit de le chercher dans tout l'appartement. Il regarda même dans les armoires et sous le lit, des fois que le brun aurait décidé d'échapper à la répétition. Au bout de 6 min, il ne voyait plus qu'une solution : la salle de bain. Nu ou pas, tant pis pour lui, il n'avait qu'à se dépêcher –et puis de toute façon, tout le monde savait à quel point Toshiya raffolait des bains avec trois tonnes de mousse-. Kaoru entra donc dans la salle de bain, sans cérémonie, sans frapper, sans rien. Et c'est là qu'il le vit. Leur bassiste. Il fronça les sourcils, n'osa pas s'approcher, ses mains devenant moites. Il se décida à faire quelques pas vers la baignoire. Le bassiste était là, sous l'eau , les yeux fermés, immobile.. terriblement immobile. Kaoru écarquilla les yeux, se les frotta brusquement, puis plaqua ses mains tremblantes contre sa bouche. Le guitariste n'osa plus faire aucun geste. Il resta planté là, immobile, n'osant pas croire une seule seconde que le bassiste soit ..

xx

Le leader passa la porte, livide et terriblement sérieux. A tel point que Die sursauta presque en le voyant arriver. Les trois membres du groupe regardèrent leur leader avec surprise, faisant preuve du silence le plus tendu de toute leur vie passée ensemble. Il devait forcément s'être passé quelque chose pour mettre Kaoru dans cet état. Il était rare, en effet, qu'il paraisse si troublé, choqué. Chacun attendait que l'un d'eux pose la question.. Ce que, précisément, Kyo s'était attendu à faire lorsqu'un rire retentissant depuis l'entrée, et qui sembla crisper Kaoru au plus haut point, coupa le chanteur dans son élan. Toshiya déboula ,tout joyeux, tout sourire, en sautillant.

**- Konbanwa, minna-saaaaaan !**

Le leader se tourna tout doucement vers lui, soupira, puis le pointa lentement du doigt, d'un air sévère et méchant.

**- Si tu leur raconte quoique ce soit ..**

**- Kao-Kao a crut que je m'étais noyé dans mon bain !** Coupa le bassiste, qui ne put ensuite s'empêcher d'éclater de rire comme un abruti, Die le suivant volontiers.

**- Arrête ! C'est pas drôle ! Si tu ne te tais pas maintenant, j'te casse les dents .. déjà qu'elles sont pas terrible.. hum ..**

**- Quoi ? Tu Ooooses ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Han ! Kao-kao est méchant !**

**- Ca suffit, avec ton « Kao-kao »**

**- Mais .. Heyy !! Kao-kao ..Ka-kao ..Cacao !! Ch'ui géniaaaaaaaal, j'ai trouvé un jeu de mots complètement con ! Yeahhhhh !**

**- Faites le taire ..Pitié ..**

**- De toute façons, « Cacao » convient mieux à Kyo. **Précisa le guitariste roux, souriant, avec un petit regard vers le chanteur qui l'ignora absolument.

**- Répète, pour voir ..**

Daisuke se tut, contrairement à d'habitude, et préféra reporter son attention sur sa guitare, qu'il continua à accorder silencieusement. Toshiya, de son coté, avait perdu son sourire dés l'instant où Kyo avait parlé.. Dés l'instant où il l'avait remarqué, et s'était rappelé l'état dans lequel il avait trouvé Die la veille. Il serra les dents quelques instants, l'observant froidement. Le chanteur, de son coté, ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué..

xx

La répétition venait de se terminer. Le batteur était sortit en vitesse, prétextant qu'il avait « quelque chose à faire ». Les deux guitaristes étaient également sortis, pour aller boire un pot –Kaoru comptant bien demander à son ami pourquoi lui et Kyo étaient séparés-. Kyo s'apprêtait à sortir, à son tour, mais le bassiste ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser passer, à la façon dont il se collait à la porte. Le chanteur croisa les bras, observant le jeune homme d'un air interrogateur.

**- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?? **

- …

**- Moshi moshi ? Warumono-sama appelle sexy-sama.. **

**- Arrête ça, tu veux ?**

**- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?**

**- J'ai vu Die.**

**- Pas très étonnant puisqu'on vient de répéter..**

**- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire..**

Toshiya croisa les bras à son tour, agacé de l'air innocent que prenait le chanteur. C'était pas croyable .. comment pouvait-il rester aussi détendu ? Il savait pourtant très bien de quoi le bassiste parlait .. Alors comment pouvait-il avoir cet air de .. de n'exprimer aucun remords ? Etait-il stupide ou complètement lucide ? Auquel cas il avait franchement un problème quelque part dans son petit cerveau.

Toshiya soupira bruyamment, puis prit le chanteur par le poignet ni trop gentiment et ni trop fermement, revenant dans la salle. Il le força à s'asseoir dans le canapé, et s'y assit à son tour, juste à coté de lui. Là, il souffla un coup et planta tout bonnement son regard dans le sien, comme essayant de déceler ne serait-ce qu'une infime petite chose qui pourrait traduire de l'anxiété, ou de la gêne chez le blond. Sans succès.

**- Kyo .. Daisuke m'a appelé hier. Il était bouleversé.. il arrivait à peine à parler. Il ..**

**- Oui je sais..**

**- Pourquoi tu l'as plaqué ?**

**- Ca te regarde ?**

**- Et c'est quoi, ce qu'il a sur son torse ?**

**- T'as pas deviné ce que c'est ?**

**- Je .. Merde, pourquoi tu lui fait ça ?**

**- La raison n'a aucune importance .. Il m'as jamais empêché d'le faire..**

**- Pardon ?**

**- T'as vraiment besoin que j'répète ?**

**- Mais .. pourquoi tu .. pourquoi tu lui fais ça ? .. T'es .. t'es complètement malade !!**

**- Ouais ..**

**- Kyo, bon sang !!**

**- J'suis malade ..**

**- Hein ?**

**- J'suis fou ..**

**- Arrête de raconter des conneries !! Merde, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?**

**- J'suis fou.**

**- Mais .. hey !! reviens ! J'ai pas fini !!**

Kyo s'était levé, absolument indifférent, et s'était dirigé vers la sortie, en ignorant le bassiste qui lui criait presque qu'il n'avait pas le droit de partir comme ça. Pourtant il le faisait .. comme quoi, le droit, il le prenait tout seul. Du moins, il l'aurait prit si le brun ne l'avait attrapé une seconde fois. Le chanteur se retrouva face à lui, toujours impitoyablement inexpressif. Finalement, il avait plutôt l'air lassé qu'autre chose.

**- Il était pas capable de comprendre, Toshiya ..**

**- Comprendre quoi ?**

**- C'est pour ça que je l'ai plaqué ..**

**- Mais comprendre quoi ?!**

**- Comprendre pourquoi ..**

**- Pourquoi quoi ! Merde, t'es chiant !**

**- Non, j'suis fou ..**

**- Kyo ! Tu .. tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça !!**

Toshiya resta planté devant la porte du local, ouverte, observant Kyo s'éloigner dans la ruelle. Il s'assit par terre, prenant appui sur ses main, les jambes étendues devant lui. Et il ne quittait pas le chanteur des yeux. D'ailleurs, juste avant de tourner au coin de la rue, celui-ci s'était retourné, avait observé Toshiya quelques instants, puis avait finalement poursuivi son chemin en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Le bassiste fronça légèrement les sourcils, soupira, puis balança la tête en arrière, examinant le plafond du local. « Il n'était pas capable de comprendre, Toshiya .. ». Impossible de se sortir cette phrase de la tête. Die n'était donc pas capable de comprendre, selon Kyo. Comprendre quoi ? mystère. En tout cas, il ne faisait aucun doutes que le guitariste roux était terriblement affecté par cette séparation. Il était amoureux du blond au point d'en devenir irrévocablement con. Assez con pour laisser son petit koibito chéri lui faire ..tout ça. Et Kyo, lui, semblait plutôt indifférent face à ça. N'éprouvait-il donc aucune peine ni regret de quitter la personne qu'il aimait de cette façon ?.. Peut-être n'était-il pas amoureux du roux. A cette pensée, Toshiya secoua la tête et se redressa, préférant arrêter ses réflexions ici. Il prit ses affaires, et sortit de la salle.

xx

**- Arrête ..Qu'est-ce que tu ..**

**- Ferme la..**

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme s'était collé à lui, le bras gauche accroché à son cou et la main droite déposée sur son torse. Il léchait, caressait son cou du bout de la langue, alors que sa main défaisait un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Il se serra conte lui, davantage, et posa délicatement sa main sur le haut de son torse à présent dévoilé, entamant d'aériens effleurements, descendant lentement et progressivement ces derniers, pendant qu'il se consacrait à la réalisation artistique d'un suçon. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour s'en rendre compte, il avait défait leurs ceintures à tout les deux. Le plus grand fut pris d'un frisson et d'une vague de chaleur, tentant désespérément de faire entendre raison à l'autre.. peut-être aussi à lui même.

**- Qu'est-ce qui .. te prend ..**

**- J'ai dit : la ferme.**

A ces mots, il ne se montra que plus ambitieux. Il plaqua son aîné contre le mur, et lui adressa le regard le plus aguicheur que la terre ait connu. Il revint contre lui, colla son bassin au sien, et se pendit à son cou en rapprochant dangereusement ses lèvres des siennes. Il les caressa, les frôla, les invita même d'un coup de langue rapide. Peu de temps après que ce petit jeu ait commencé, son ami avait succombé, sans se faire attendre davantage. Un tendre baiser débuta, qui trouva rapidement être le seul geste encore vertueux et un minimum innocent que les deux jeunes hommes partageaient –bien qu'il soit passionné et langoureux jusqu'à dépasser les limites de la débauche buccale-.

xx

En entendant toquer à la porte, Kyo se leva à contre-coeur, et vint ouvrir. Qu'il soit en Yukata ne sembla pas le déranger. Surtout pour se présenter à Die. Il l'observa, la main encore sur la poignée de la porte, d'un air indifférent et légèrement méprisant. Daisuke, quant à lui, semblait avoir du mal à le regarder dans les yeux.

**- Bonsoir ..**

**- Bonsoir .. Kyo.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**- Je .. enfin j'ai oublié..**

**- Ta veste, ouais, j'sais .. elle est là.**

Kyo désigna du regard le porte-manteau à sa droite. Il s'écarta légèrement de l'entrée afin de laisser passer le guitariste. Celui-ci entra, prit son manteau, s'apprêta à ressortir, mais se stoppa juste devant le pallier. Il baissa la tête, puis se retourna vers le chanteur.

**- Kyo ..**

**- Au revoir, Die.**

Die soupira, puis passa la porte. Lorsqu'une voix provenant de la pièce d'à coté se fit entendre.

**- Kyo-chan ? Mon amour ? C'était qui ?**

Un bruit de pas ensuite. Puis, un jeune homme vint s'appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte menant au salon. Le guitariste se retourna, surpris, et dévisagea un instant la personne –qui sembla surpris de voir le roux devant l'entrée, s'attendant à ce qu'il soit déjà parti- . Il sentit son cœur rater un battement, une vague de chaleur le traverser, puis ses yeux s'embuer instantanément. Il fronça les sourcils, adressant un regard douloureux au jeune homme, puis à Kyo, puis il effaça d'un revers de la main les premières larmes qui perlaient sur sa joue droite, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant légèrement. Il resta planté là quelques secondes à peine, refusant de croire ce qu'il voyait. Il recula, puis partit en marchant d'un pas rapide et pressé, la main droite plaquée sur sa bouche.

Kyo, refermant la porte, se tourna vers le jeune homme en croisant les bras.

**- J't'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler Kyo-chan ..** Déclara-t-il de son habituel ton indifférent.

xx

**- On peut pas le laisser comme ça !**

**- Je t'ai dit de rester ici..**

**- Mais, Kyo !**

**- Arrête.. Il va aller chialer un peu, et il s'en remettra. C'est pas la fin du monde..**

**- Je reprend : JE ne peux pas le laisser comme ça..**

**- Tu ne peux pas me laisser non plus..**

D'un air mi-aguicheur/mi-nonchalant, il desserra son yukata et en écarta les pans, dévoilant alors la bosse notable que formait son boxer. En effet, le guitariste les avait interrompu en pleine séance de préliminaires libidineuses, langues vicieuses et caresses abjectes. Le chanteur semblait vouloir reprendre où ils en étaient. Son invité l'observa quelques instants avec une faim mal dissimulée, ses yeux courant sur le visage du blond, ses lèvres, son cou, son torse, son ventre, ses hanches.. son boxer. Instantanément, cette simple vue l'avait arraché à son intention de suivre Daisuke. C'était peut-être dur et assez cruel d'oublier si facilement les peines d'un ami, surtout à cause d'une telle situation. Mais au fond, le blond n'avait pas tort. Il s'en remettrait.. sûrement. Que cela se fasse en dix minutes, ou en une nuit, il finirait par s'en remettre.. alors à quoi bon. A quoi bon, lorsque que Kyo avait ce genre de regard ..? Il ne contrôla pas le sourire qui venait de se dessiner sur ses lèvres, et s'approcha du chanteur. A deux mètres à peine de lui, ses yeux se voilaient déjà de désir..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Niark xD Niark niark niark

Revieewwws xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD


End file.
